


There's a good reason these tables are numbered

by OrionPax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on a hate date a game of oneupmanship goes horribly right</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a good reason these tables are numbered

“4R3 YOU SUR3 YOU C4NT SM3LL SOM3TH1NG? 1 C4N T4ST3 1T 1N TH3 B4CK OF MY THROUT” Terezi complained as she opened the door of the restaurant that she and her kismesis had chosen for the evening’s meal.  
Vriska elbowed past her and shrugged as she led Terezi inside. “oh no I have noooooooo idea what you mean dum8 ass.” She waltzed up to the maître d and requested a table for eight despite there only being two of them. Terezi sighed and decided to just go with it or they would be arguing all night and never get to actually eat.   
When they finally made it to the table Vriska smiled and held out her hands “may I take your coat my dear?” Terezi accepted the offer and waited for the trick that was undoubtedly coming. Vriska did not disappoint and dropped it right on the floor. Then she took off her own coat to reveal a candy red dress.   
Terezi’s mouth instantly watered at the delicious smell of it. So that was what she had been smelling on the way here. To hide her hunger she slapped Vriska’s hand knocking the coat down on top of her own before sitting down swiftly. As Vriska went to sit on the opposite side of the table Terezi kicked out knocking it to the floor. This was repeated until the only chair left was the one next to Terezi and she raised an eyebrow in challenge.  
As Vriska slumped down Terezi leant over to whisper in her ear. “SO YOU KNOW 1M NOT W34R1NG UND3RW34R R1GHT?” she then placed a hand dangerously high on the other girl’s thigh.  
“you trying to start something Pyrope? Well I’m not interested.” Vriska muttered but her voice had a slight tell-tale huskiness to it that Terezi’s keen ears didn’t miss.  
“OH COM3 ON YOU KNOW YOU C4NT R3S1ST M3. YOU JUST W4NT TO T1P TH3 T4BL3 OV3R 4ND ST1CK YOUR BULDG3 1N M3 R1GHT NOW DONT YOU?” Terezi licked her lips. “1 C4N SM3LL TH3 BLU3 M3SS YOU 4R3 M4K1NG 1N YOUR CUT3 L1TTL3 UND13S.”   
Vriska squirmed slightly. Terezi was uncomfortably spot on. Only thing left to do was call her bluff. Gripping the side of the table she heaved it and got absolutely nowhere. “you…you knew the ta8le was 8olted to the floor didn’t you?” Terezi nodded and snickered. “well in that case…” Vriska tackled her kismesis so they tumbled to the ground with Vriska pinning her arms so that she was in control of everything.  
“erm miss I think the two of you should leave.” A hesitant voice said from the side-lines.  
“VR1SK4 WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG? DO YOU W4NT TO G3T 4R3ST3D OR SOM3TH1NG?”  
That brought a smile to the dominant trolls face. What better way to piss off little miss law than to get her in trouble with the po po? “my dear any d8 that doesn’t end in a jail cell is not worth remembering.” Then she leaned down and planted her lips on Terezi’s while giving the finger to the maître d.


End file.
